Vanity's sweetheart
by Dancintune
Summary: Vanity meets the girl of his dreams. Please review.


It was a beautiful day in smurfs village. Everyone was having fun. "Vanity, do you want to go to the lake and look at your reflection?" Smurfette asked. "No thank you. I would prefer to go alone, smurfette." Vanity said. He took a walk to the lake, just staring at himself. "Hello, handsome." He said to himself. "Hello." A voice said. Vanity looked up and there stood this pretty girl. She had long brunette hair in a braid, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a green blouse with a brown vest, a denim skirt, black flats, and a gold anklet. The funny thing is she is the height of a smurf. Vanity never saw such a pretty girl. "Well, hello beautiful." Vanity said. The girl blushed. "I'm vanity, and you are?" He asked. "My name"s Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz." The girl said. "I like that name." Vanity said. "Thank you. I like your name too." Jazz said."Wait are you a smurf?" She asked. "Why yes I am." Vanity said."I have always wanted to see a smurf. Well, this is my lucky day." Jazz said."looks like my lucky day too." He said. Jazz blushed. "Vanity, where are you?" Clumsy called out. "Oh that's my friend clumsy." Vanity said. "There are more?" Jazz asked. "Yes a lot more. Would you like to visit the village?" He asked. "I would love to." she said. "We are over here, clumsy." Vanity called. "Oh there you are. Whose your friend?" Clumsy asked. "Hi. I'm Jazz. It's nice to meet you." Jazz said. "Let's go back to the village." Vanity said. They all walked back. "Everyone may I have you attention. I'd like all of you to meet Jazz." Vanity said. "She's a sassy lass." Gutsy said. "Pretty girl." Hackus said. "Uhhhh hi, I'm brainy." Brainy said. "Whoa, hallo." Grouchy said. "Hey, how ya doin?" Hefty said. "Hi. It's nice to meet all of you." Jazz said. "Hello, I'm papa smurf. Where do you come from?" Papa asked. "Well, here's the thing. I don't have a home." Jazz said. "You don't have a home?" Vanity asked. "No." Jazz said, looking upset. "Well, you're welcome to live here if you want." Papa said. "I'd love to." Jazz said. "Alright! We have another sister." Vexy said. "Isn't it great?" Smurfette said. They went up to Jazz to say hello. "Hey I'm Vexy, and this is my sister smurfette." Vexy said. "Hi." Smurfette said. "Hello." Jazz said.

The next day, Vanity didn't come out of his house. He just sat in bed and dreamed about Jazz. "Vanity, are you there?" Vexy asked. There was no answer. Vexy walked inside and saw vanity just staring at the wall with a smile on his face. "Vanity. Vanity? Yo Vanity!" Vexy said. "I'm sorry what?" Vanity said. "Are you ok? You didn't come outside at all today." Vexy said. "I don't know what wrong with me. I feel wonderful. I can't eat I can't sleep. My heart is racing." Vanity said. "You've got it bad." Vexy said. "What?" Vanity asked. "You're in love." Vexy said. "It's true. I have met the girl of my dreams, and that girl is Jazz." Vanity said. "I thought the girl of your dreams was you." Vexy said. "Ha ha very funny. I never thought I'd say this but, I love Jazz more than me." Vanity said. "Well, ask her out." Vexy said. "I will." Vanity said. He and Vexy walked outside. He spotted Jazz at tailors shop, sewing up her vest. "Hello, Jazz." Vanity said. "Hi Vanity." Jazz said. "Can I ask you something?" Vanity said. "Sure. Wait there." Jazz said. She walked outside. "Jazz, I was wondering do you want to go for a walk tonight?" Vanity asked. "I'd like that." Jazz said.

That night, Vanity went to Jazz"s house. He knocked on the door. She opened it. She had on a pretty ice blue dress that went down to her knees, a sapphire hair clip, and teal shoes. "You look smurfy." Vanity said. "Thank you." Jazz said. They went for a nice quiet walk. But suddenly they heard voices coming from the bushes. It was gargamel. "Who is that?" Jazz whispered. "It is gargamel, the evil wizard." Vanity said. They tried to walk by him quietly but he spotted both of them. "A smurf! Azreal, get it!" gargamel yelled. Azreal chased after them. Jazz pulled out a blue bag, took out a handfull of powder, and threw it at the cat. "How did you do that?" Vanity asked. "I have magic." Jazz said. They ran back to the village. "What happened to you two?" Hefty asked. "Gargamel." Vanity said. "Ah." Hefty said. "I have had a nice time, despite the cat. I really enjoy spending time with you. I think your a wonderful smurf." Jazz said. "Thank you. Uhhh Jazz, when I am around you, I have this wonderful feeling inside. I feel like I will never meet a girl like you ever again. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Vanity said. "Oh vanity, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I love you too." Jazz said. She kissed him. They made a smurfy couple together.

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful sunny day. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and all the smurfs were having fun. Vanity was planning something special for his girl, Jazz. Smurfette and Vexy were taking a walk, when they heard Jazz singing. She sang dreams to dream. She sounded perfect. Like an angel. She didn't notice Smurfette and Vexy were watching. But when she was done with the song, she saw them.<p>

"Wow, she's really good." Vexy said. They clapped for her. Jazz felt embarrassed and ran away. "Wait! Jazz?" Smurfette called out. "What wrong?" Vanity asked. "Well, we heard Jazz singing, we clapped, and she ran off." Smurfette explained. "We can ask tracker to help us find her." Vanity said. "Not a bad idea." Vexy said. They all went out to look for Vanity"s girl. "I think I smell her perfume." Tracker said. They found her behind a bush, with a baby bird with a broken wing. "Jazz, why did you run off?" Vexy asked. "I get nervous." Jazz said. "But you sound wonderful." Smurfette said. "Thank you, but I don't do well in front of crowds." Jazz said. "Do you like to sing?" Vanity asked. "Yes I do." Jazz said. "Will you sing for me, please, dear?" Vanity asked, taking her hand. "Well...ok." Jazz said. She started to sing. She sang I am the voice. Again, she sounded perfect. The smurfs never heard anything so beautiful.

They applauded her. "I never knew how amazing you sound." Vanity said. Jazz blushed. "Well, I don't like to brag. And I get nervous really easy. I get worried I won't be good enough." She said. "Your good enough for me, my love." Vanity said. "Awwwwww." Smurfette and Vexy said. Gargamel over heard her voice. "Bravo, young lady." He said. "GARGAMEL!" They screamed. They all ran away, but Azreal caught Jazz. "Put me down, you filthy Beast!" Jazz said. "Careful, Azreal. I want her alive and unharmed." Gargamel said. "Oh no, Jazz! My love!" Vanity said. "We'll get her back. Promise." Vexy said. They ran to papa smurf and told him everything. "I see. We will get her back. I need Gutsy, Brainy, Hefty, Vanity, Vexy, and Smurfette to help." Papa said. They all went to gargamel"s house and looked out the window. "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" Jazz asked. "Of course not my dear. With that voice of yours, I will be rich, and make a machine to capture the smurfs for their essence." Gargamel said. "Oh dear papa, what do we do? I can't let gargamel hurt my love." Vanity said. "When Gargamel isn't looking, we will try to open the cage." Papa said.

They went into the house when Gargamel left and broke Jazz out of the cage. "Oh thank you guys." Jazz said. She ran to vanity and hugged him. They heard the door opening. They all fought him. They ran off back to the village. "How can I ever thank you for saving me?" Jazz said. "Meet me tonight under the old oak tree." Vanity said. "and dress nice." That night, Jazz put on a pretty magenta dress with her hair neatly arranged and feusia shoes. There under the tree was vanity sitting at a table with dinner and harmony playing the trumpet. "Did you do this for me?" Jazz asked. "Yes." Vanity said. "Vanity, I have something for you. A song." Jazz said. She sang. She sang Amazing. She sounded great. "Bravo." Vanity said. "Thank you. I just think you are amazing. That's the way I think of you, I love you." Jazz said. Vanity took her hands. "I love you too." He said. They kissed.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in smurfs village. Jazz was taking a walk humming a cute little tune. "Hey Jazz." Vexy said. "Oh hey Vexy, what's up?" Jazz asked. "Nothing much." Vexy said. Suddenly, she began to feel light headed. "Whoa are you ok?" Vexy asked, helping her up. "I don't know." Jazz said. Vexy took her to see papa smurf. "Hmmmm, I don't know what the problem is. Here. You should use this to make it go away." Papa said. He handed her a bottle. "Ok." Jazz said. Vexy took her home. "Thank you, Vexy." Jazz said. "Don't mention it. I'll see you later." Vexy said. She walked out of the house and went to tell the smurfs about a special party she wanted to have. Every smurf was busy with the preparations for the party. Vanity walked by his girl"s house and saw her in a chair looking upset. He couldn't stand to see his love like that so he went to see her. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Jazz said. "Hello, love." Vanity said. "Hi." Jazz said. "Jazz, I saw you looking upset and if you don't mind, can you tell me what's wrong? I would be happy to help you." Vanity said. "I guess it would be nice to tell someone. You see, I was alone all my life. I had no family, no friends, no home. I was all by myself. I just wish I knew who I am. I would give anything to know." Jazz said. "I see. I don't know how to help. But I think I can help cheer you up." Vanity said, taking her hand.<p>

They took a walk in the woods. Vanity took her to his favorite spot. A beautiful stream with a water fall. "Oh Vanity, this is amazing. I guess i do feel a little better." Jazz said. "Good. I can't stand to see a belle like you upset." Vanity said. Jazz began to feel light headed again. Vanity quickly took her home. When Jazz woke up, she saw Vanity holding her hand. "Vanity, what happened?" She asked. "You passed out." Vanity said. "I think I saw something. I think I saw my mother." Jazz said. "We'd better go to Papa smurf with this." Vanity said. They told papa everything. "I think I can go into your memories with this potion." papa said. He made a special spell out of lilies and tree bark. "Last thing I need is a lock of your hair, Jazz." Papa said. Jazz took out a lock of her hair and gave it to Papa. He stirred it around and above the cauldron came an image. "Is that me?" Jazz said. "It must have been you when you were a baby. And that must be your mother and father." Vanity said. "It took place in elusive hollow." Papa said.

Jazz went to her house and packed up a back pack with food, water, a map, and a pouch of magic. She changed into a green bandana, a green top with a vest, a green skirt over a pair of leggings, black boots, and she put her hair into a braid. "Jazz? Where are you going?" Gutsy asked. "I have to find out what happened to my parents. I'm going to elusive hollow." Jazz said. "It's going to be dangerous, lass." Gutsy said. "I don't care. I have to know the truth." Jazz said. She went off on her journey. Gutsy had to tell papa. "We'd better go after her. I need you, hefty, smurfette, Vexy, and Vanity to come along." Papa said. They all went off. After a few days, Jazz arrived at the hollow. Everything was burnt down. She searched through everywhere. Suddenly, she saw a gold trinket with a diamond shaped into a heart, with an inscription that said, For my daughter princess Jasmine. "I'm a princess." Jazz said. She saw a castle and went inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Jazz said. She saw a picture on the wall of a man and a lady. "My parents." Jazz said.

The smurfs found the hollow. "Jazz. Where are you?" Papa called out. "Where is she?" Vexy asked. "I hope she's alright, I can't imagine losing her." Vanity said. The smurfs split up. "Jazz?" Gutsy said when he entered the castle. "Gutsy? Is that you?" Jazz asked. "Jazz!" Gutsy said. "Gutsy!" Jazz said. She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad your safe lass." Gutsy said. "What are you doing here?" Jazz asked. "We came looking for you." Gutsy said. "We?" Jazz said, looking confused. Gutsy took her outside. The smurfs saw he found her. "Oh my darling, Jazz. I'm so glad your ok." Vanity said, hugging her. " I'm so happy to see all of you. I found out the truth about my family. I'm a princess. And I found this picture of my mother and father." Jazz said. She took out an old picture. "That's wonderful. I'm sorry your family isn't here." Vexy said. "They are here. You guys are my family. I may not remember much about my parents, but they are always in my heart. I'll always have you guys." Jazz said.

They all returned to the village. Jazz went to her house to change into a pretty white blouse with a black short skirt and flats. Vanity went to her. "We are glad to have you back because we are having a party. And we need your lovely voice to kick it off. So what do you say?" Vanity said. Jazz smiled at him. "I say where's the mic." jazz said. She went up on stage. "Before I begin, I would like to say thank you for making me part of your very special family. You have all treated me with kindness. I love you all. Let's kick it up boys." Jazz said. She began to sing. She sang ooh lala by Britney Spears. (I chose this song because they played it in the smurfs 2.) she sang perfectly.

All the smurfs cheered for her. "Shall we dance, my love?" Vanity asked. "I'd be delighted." Jazz said. They danced beautifully together. Jazz finally knew where she belongs. In smurf village with her friends and family and her love Vanity. She was so happy, she started to cry. "Whats the matter?" Vanity asked. "Nothing. I'm just so happy I have friends who love and care about me. It's some thing I have desired for all my life. A family. I finally know where I belong. Here in smurf village where I have friends, a papa, and you. I love you vanity." Jazz said. "I love you too." Vanity said. He kissed her.

THE END


End file.
